Witchstock
Witchstock is the 11th episode of the sixth season and the 122nd overall episode of Charmed. Summary Paige is brought to Hippie Grams in late 1960's when she put on Grams' Go-Go Boots. While she is in the past, a Slime Demon is engulfing the Manor. To vanquish the Demon, Phoebe and Piper must get Paige back to the present. Accidentally, Paige changes history by saving her grandfather from being killed. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''To Summon the Dead :''Hear these words, hear my cry, :Spirit from the other side. :Come to me, I summon thee, :Cross now the great divide. 'Spells' ''To Pacify an Enemy's Stave :''They have no right, :They have no power, :Turn their hate sticks into flowers. ''Seduction Spell'' :Come to me and be seduced, :I have a girl to introduce. :Fall for her you can't resist her. :Trust me, mister, she's my sister. ''To Unleash Evil in a Home'' :And so I call upon the Crone :Let evil roam inside this home. ''Love Spell'' :May peace and love :From the moon above :Flow through your heart :On the wings of a dove. ''To Vanquish Nigel'' :Snuff this warlock his days are done :But make him good for the ecosystem. ''To Vanquish a Slime Demon'' :Drawing on the Power of Three, :Destroy this evil entity! 'Potions' *Phoebe and Paige made a potion to blast Nigel. *They made another potion, but he blinked out before it could hit him, so its effects are unknown. *Penny was working on a Binding Potion. 'Powers' *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Chris and Paige. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to levitate, so the Slime Demon would sense her magic. *'Sensing: '''Used by the Slime Demon to sense magic. *'Swallowing:' The Slime Demon wanted to swallow Phoebe and Chris, but Piper blew it up. It later engulfed the Manor and Penny. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up the Slime Demon. *'Reconstitution:' Used by the Slime Demon to reconstitute after Piper blew it up. *'Smoking:' After Paige put on the Go-Go Boots, she disappeared in smoke. *'Sparkling:' Paige, Phoebe and Piper appeared in late 1960's, surrounded by sparkles. They later appeared in the present the same way. *'Aura Manipulation:' Used by Penny to manipulate her aura. *'Photokinesis:' Used by Whitelighters in late 1960's to shape figures made of orbs. *'Telekinesis:' Used by a witch in late 1960's on her paint brush, so she could paint figures on her body. She later used it to fling Nigel and to fling some pieces of furniture, hitting the Warlock. *'Hovering:' Used by a Whitelighter in late 1960's to hover while playing the guitar. *'Temporal Stasis:' Used by Nigel to stop time. *'Blinking:' Type of Teleportation used by Nigel. *'Corporealization:' Used by Penny to become tangible. *'Power Absorption:' Used by the Slime Demon to absorp Magic, allowing it to grow. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Wyatt orb his bottle to him. *'Fireballs:' Used by Robin to attack Paige. She created one to attack Paige again, but she slipped on marbles and Fireball fell on her, causing her vanquish. Nigel wanted to kill Penny and Piper, but Allen jumped in front of the Fireball, killing him. Nigel later used it to attack Penny. 'Artifacts' *'Grams' Go-Go Boots' - A pair of red shiny boots. They were Grams', and she casted a Return to Owner spell on it. After Paige put them on, she was taken back to the late 1960's. *'Crystals' - Used by the witches in the Manor in late 1960's to protect the Manor. *'Grams' ring and earrings''' - Piper and Phoebe used these jewels to get to late 1960's too. Beings Magical Beings *'Nigel '- A warlock who was planning on killing witches on the Magical Be-In. *'Robin' - An Evil Witch who helped Nigel. She was Penny's best friend. Mortals *'Allen Halliwell '- Penny's husband. He got killed by Nigel. *'Luthor Morris' - Darryl's father. He was in prison and helped Piper and Phoebe to get out of it. Notes thumb|300px|right|Witchstock Trailer *The episode title is a play on words to the 1969 event Woodstock - a free festival where nearly 500.000 people came to celebrate peace and love. *This is the twelfth episode to have the word 'witch' in the title. *This episode originally was meant to be written about Patty as a teenager. However, Finola Hughes was unavailable, and the episode was re-written for Grams instead. Because of this, there are a number of inconsistencies in the timeline which would befit an episode stemming ten years even further back in time: For one, just eight years after this episode takes place, Grams has noticeably, drastically aged. * Penny was reportedly born on June 23, 1930, making her 37 years old in this episode. This also adds to the inconsistency argument for numerous reasons. ** One could argue that Penny even looks 27 rather than 37 in this episode, especially considering how mortals, most likely including magical ones, keeping youthful looks at an older age didn't become explicitly common until more recent times. ** Penny says that Allen introduced her to the hippie lifestyle shortly after they met, implying they haven't been married that long. However, since Patty was born in 1950, in all likelihood Penny and Allen were married sometime in the late 1940s, though they could've gotten married after Patty was born. *According to the Halliwell family tree, Penny's husband is listed as Jack, not Allen. Jack could be Allen's middle name or nickname. *Actress Holly Marie Combs was actually pregnant and showing when this episode was taped. Hence, large clothes and trick camera angles were used to hide this fact. *As from this episode on, we see actor Brian Krause having a shorter, darker hairstyle than that of the opening credit clips and previous episodes. Noticeably, Leo's a blond/dark blond (considering his look, back in the 60's). The change is more noticeable through the course of posterior episodes. *When Paige sees Grams in the past, she is doing a chakra cleanse of herself. In "Used Karma", Paige mentions a Chakra cleanse in the Book of Shadows. *This is the last time we see the Charmed Ones face a warlock in the television series. The next time the sisters would face a warlock is in Season 9. *This is the last time we see Phoebe use her power of levitation on the show. *As was the case when the sisters went back to colonial times, they only had basic powers in the 1960s, because they technically hadn't been born yet. * Magic appeared to be used much more openly than it is now. For instance, Penny had no qualms about chanting a spell to turn the cops' nightsticks into flowers right in front of everyone. * Robin spoke with a deeper and more sinister voice when she dropped her facade of being just another hippie-witch. Her fireballs also looked similar to those used by upper-level demons. * The song hippie-Grams sings to Wyatt is the 60s protest anthem "We Shall Not Be Moved". * In Robin's spell she calls upon the "Crone". The Crone was a demonic seer in Charmed's fifth season. Glitches *The young Penny in this episode had red hair, but in the photo seen in the episode How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans, we see that Penny had dark colored hair when she was younger, though she might have simply changed her hair color. Incidentally, in Forever Charmed, Penny had red hair. *Paige claims in this episode that she was born "in the year of the Ox" and therefore is a natural leader. If this were true, Paige would've had to have been born in either 1973 or 1985, neither of which is the case. In previous episodes, it was stated Paige's year of birth was 1977. (Note: this is a fourth wall glitch, as Rose McGowan actually was born in 1973.) * When the sisters are in the '60s, they have a look in the Book of Shadows. After a little search, Phoebe finds a much thinner Book of Shadows. However, when Allen caught Robin, the Book of Shadows can be seen behind Robin, on its stand, completely filled with pages. * The Book of Shadows in this episode only seems to have about 50 pages, yet, 10 years later, it's completely filled up with about 500 pages. If every Warren witch would have added to the Book since the 17th century, it surely would have more pages by the time Grams would have it in her possession. However, it is likely that during Grams' peacenik days, she might have taken out all entries on vanquishing and killing evil as well as the demon entries, leaving only spells and potions that don't cause harm, and possibly placed them back when she ended her peacenik ways. * When Leo, Grams and Chris are running down the stairs to escape The Slime, because of the falling debris, a stunt doll was used for Wyatt as to not injure the real baby. * Phoebe's kick when she tries to attack the warlock should have been impossible to do without her levitation power. International Titles *'French:' Faites l'Amour, Pas La Guerre (Make Love, Not War) *'Czech:' Léto lásky *'Spanish (Spain):' Surtido de brujas *'Spanish (Latin America):' Paz y amor *'German:' Witchstock Photo Gallery Episode Stills 0fgfg1ffddf.jpg a0x2s.jpg f0x3sae.jpg 611d.jpg Screen Caps Quotes :Chris: No, she's a lot late. Paige used to be the first one to a vanquish. What's wrong with her? :Piper: She's in love, that's hardly wrong. :Darryl: How much longer is this gonna take? :Piper: (to Chris) Go see what Phoebe's doing. ::(Chris orbs out.) :Darryl: Where'd he go? :Piper: Hong Kong. :Darryl: Hong Kong? This is the last time I work ground control for you guys. :Phoebe: Okay. Be careful of my origami, that tiger took two frickin hours. :(Piper looks in a box.) :Piper: Oh, wow, Phoebe. (Piper pulls out red knee-high boots.) These are some boots. :Phoebe: No, they're not mine, but I wish they were 'cause they're hot. :Paige: The box says 'Penny'. Penny as in Grams Penny? :Phoebe: No way. I refuse to believe that Grams ever wore anything this hot. :Piper: Yeah, I figured her more for steel toed orthopaedics, you know, the better to kick your ass with. :Phoebe: They're your size, Paige, try them on. :Paige: (groans) I don't know. :Phoebe: Oh, come on, just do it. ::(Paige takes off her shoes.) :Paige: They're kind of sixties. :Phoebe: So what's wrong with the sixties? :Paige: The sixties was like the worst fashion era. Hello! (Paige puts on the boots.) Bad clothing, bad hair, and extremely questionable personal hygiene. Hey, they fit! :Paige: Excuse me, who are you? :Woman: Penny. :Paige: Penny. As in Penny Halliwell, Penny? :Penny: Yeah, who are you? :Paige: I'm Paige, I'm your grea-- I'm your grandest fan. I've heard so much about you. :Penny: Far out. :Paige: Far out. (Paige sees the date on a wall calendar - January 1967.) You have no idea how far out. :Grams: And Paige moved out? When? :Phoebe: Uh, a few weeks ago. But we're handling everything. :Grams: Dear, you have Paige stuck in the past and a demonic blob roaming the manor. Exactly how are you handling things? :(Phoebe looks at the guard.) :Phoebe: Should we try a spell? :Piper: Why not? Let's try a spell. :Luthor: Leave it to the man to lock the brother up with the crazies. :Piper: Shush. (Piper looks at the guard.) "Come to me and be seduced, I have a girl to introduce, fall for her you can't resist her, trust me mister, she's my sister." :Phoebe: Why me? :Piper: 'Cause he's not my type. :Phoebe: Oh. (to guard) Hi. :Luthor: Hey, hey, hey, hey. Luthor don't wanna see this. :(Phoebe throws him the guard's shirt.) :Phoebe: Put this on. You're gonna lead us to freedom, Luthor. :Luthor: Brother could get used to this. :Piper: Mm, so could a brother's son. :Grams: Of course. (Leo hands Wyatt to Grams.) Come here, moonbeam. :Leo: Wyatt. His name's Wyatt. :Penny: Glad to know I have groovy grandkids. Just the same, I think I'm gonna work on a forgetting spell for after you go. You know, keep the cosmic order. :Paige: Aww, I like this Grams, I don't wanna forget you. :Phoebe: What about Grams? :Leo: She didn't make it. :(The basement door opens and smoke pours out. Grams walks out, coughing.) :Grams: Nonsense. You can't damage an old war horse like me. I'm already dead. :Phoebe: Yay, Grams, I'm so glad you're back. :Paige: Hey there, sun god. :Leo: Hey, that was a long time ago. Let's just keep that between us, okay? External links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 6